1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for facilitating the movement of fluids, transferring mechanical power to fluid mediums, as well as deriving power from moving fluids. The present invention employs an impeller system in a variety of applications involving the displacement of fluids, including for example, any conventional pump, fan, compressor, generator, turbine, transmission, various hydraulic and pneumatic systems, and the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various forms of impeller systems have been employed in a diversity of inventions, including turbines, pumps, fans, compressors, homogenizers, as well as other devices. The common link between these devices is the displacement of fluid, in either a gaseous or liquid state.
Impeller systems may be broadly categorized as having either a single rotor assembly, such as a water pump (U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,821) or homogenizer (U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,448); or a single radially arranged multi-vaned assembly, such as a fan or blower (U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,499); or a multi-disc assembly mounted on a central shaft, as in a laminar flow fan (U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,183). Impeller systems employing vanes, blades, paddles, etc. operate by colliding with and pushing the fluid being displaced. This type of operation introduces shocks and vibrations to the fluid medium resulting in turbulence, which impedes the movement of the fluid and ultimately reduces the overall efficiency of the system. One of the inherent advantages of a multi-disc impeller system is obviating this deficiency by imparting movement to the fluid medium in such a manner as to allow movement along natural lines of least resistance, thereby reducing turbulence.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,061,142 describes an apparatus for propelling or imparting energy to fluids comprising a runner set having a series of spaced discs fixed to a central shaft. The discs are centrally attached to the shaft running perpendicular to the discs. Each disc has a number of central openings, with solid portions in-between to form spokes, which radiate inwardly to the central hub, through which a central shaft runs, providing the only means of support for the discs.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,061,206 discloses the application of a runner set similar to that described above for use in a turbine or rotary engine. The runner set comprises a series of discs having central openings with spokes connecting the body of the disc to a central shaft. As in the aforementioned patent, the only means of support for the discs is the connection to the central shaft.
The designs of the disc and runner set of the aforementioned pump and turbine have significant shortcomings. For example, the discs have a central aperture with spokes radiating inwardly to a central hub, which is fixedly mounted to a perpendicular shaft. The only means of support for the discs are the spokes radiating to the central shaft. The disc design, the use of a centrally located shaft, and the means of connecting the discs to the central shaft, individually, and especially in combination, create turbulence in the fluid medium, resulting in an inefficient transfer of energy. As the discs are driven through a fluid medium, the spokes collide with the fluid causing turbulence, which is transmitted to the fluid in the form of heat and vibration, and the centrally oriented shaft interferes with the fluid""s natural path of flow causing excessive turbulence and loss of efficiency. Additionally, the spoke arrangement colliding with the fluid medium creates cavitations, which in turn, may cause pitting or other damage to the surfaces of components. And finally, the arrangement of the runner set does not sufficiently support the discs during operation, resulting in a less efficient system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,961 describes a fluid driven turbine generator utilizing a single rotor having magnets secured in a receptacle shaped portion and spinning about a stationary core to produce electricity. Fluid jets drive the single rotor by impinging on a circumferential roughened surface of the receptacle shaped portion of the rotor. The present invention is distinct from the above in that it employs a multi-disc impeller system rather than a single rotor.
There is a need in the art for a more efficient means of displacing fluids and generating power from propelled fluids without introducing unnecessary turbulence to the fluid medium and loss of energy transfer through heat and vibration. The present invention alleviates the shortcomings of the art and is distinct from conventional systems. The present invention provides a compact, efficient and versatile system for driving fluids and generating power from propelled fluids.
The present invention provides systems and methods for facilitating the movement of fluids, transferring mechanical power to fluid mediums, as well as deriving power from moving fluids. Embodiments of the present invention exploit the natural physical properties of fluids to create a more efficient means of driving fluids as well as transferring power from propelled fluids. An impeller assembly is provided that may be incorporated into a wide range of devices, such as pumps, fans, compressors, generators, circulators, blowers, generators, turbines, transmissions, various hydraulic and pneumatic systems, and the like. According to one aspect of the present invention, an impeller assembly is provided comprising a plurality of substantially flat discs, a plurality of spacing elements, a plurality of connecting elements, at least one central hub and one or more support plates. The plurality of discs and spacing elements are alternately arranged in a parallel fashion along a central rotational axis and held in tight association by connecting elements forming a stacked array. One or more first support plates may be fixedly connected to, or integral with, the central hub. The stacked array of discs and associated elements are fixedly connected to the first support plate or plates and thereby interconnected to the central hub. A second one or more support plates is fixedly connected to the opposing end of the stacked array of discs, thereby providing structural integrity to the impeller assembly.
According to another aspect of the present invention, each disc comprises a viscous drag surface area having a central aperture. The viscous drag surface area is essentially flat and devoid of any substantial projections, grooves, vanes and the like. Discs of the present invention further comprise one or more support structures, such as a series of support islets, located on the inside perimeter of the disc for receiving spacing and/or connecting elements.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, discs are interconnected by conventional structural elements, such as spacers and connecting rods, attached to the interior perimeter of each disc and supporting plate. The connecting rods in turn are attached to the central hub. Connected to the shaft of the central hub assembly is a mechanism for rotating the central hub and impeller assembly, such as a motor or some similar mechanism. In alternative embodiments, the central hub may be connected to any conventional rotational energy translating mechanism, such as drive shafts and the like.
In accordance with further aspects of the present invention, the parallel arrangement of the discs"" central apertures of the stacked array generally define a central cavity of the impeller assembly, creating a fluid conduit. In addition, the plurality of intermittently arranged discs, spacing, and connecting elements define a plurality of inter-disc spaces which is continuous with the central cavity of the staked array. Fluid may flow freely between the plurality of inter-disc spaces and the central cavity of the stacked array. According to yet other aspects, the present invention provides systems and methods wherein the impeller assembly works in conjunction with the interior surface of a housing to create zones of high and low pressure within the impeller assembly and internal chamber of the housing causing the fluid medium to drawn into and eventually expelled from the pump system. Pump systems of the present invention further comprise a mechanism for rotating the impeller assembly such that the plurality of discs are rotationally driven through the fluid medium, which displaces and accelerates the fluid through viscous drag to impart tangential and centrifugal forces to the fluid with continuously increasing velocity along a spiral path, causing the fluid to be discharged from an outlet. The principle of operation is based on the inherent physical properties of adhesion and viscosity of the fluid medium, which when propelled, allows the fluid to adjust to natural streaming patterns and to adjust its velocity and direction without the excessive shearing and turbulence associated with traditional vane-type rotors or impellers.
According to the present invention, as discs of the impeller assembly are rotated and driven through the fluid medium, the fluid layer in immediate contact with the discs is also rotated due to the strong adhesion forces between fluid and disc. The fluid is subjected to two forces, one acting tangentially in the direction of rotation, and the other centrifugally in an outward radial direction. The combined effects of these forces propels the fluid with continuously increasing velocity in a spiral path The fluid increases in velocity as it moves through the inter-disc spaces causing zones of negative pressure. The continued movement of the accelerating fluid from the inside perimeter of the discs to the outside perimeter draws fluid from the central cavity of the impeller assembly, which is essentially continuous with an inlet port. The net negative pressure created within the internal chamber of the pump draws fluid from an outside source. As fluid is accelerated through the inter-disc spaces to the outside perimeter of the discs, the continued momentum drives the fluid against the inner wall of the housing chamber creating a zone of higher pressure defined by the gap between the outside perimeter of the discs and the inner wall of the housing chamber. The fluid is driven from the zone of relative high pressure to a zone of ambient pressure defined by the outlet port and any further connections to the system.
According to further aspects of the present invention, the flow rate is generally in proportion to the dimensions and rotational speed of the discs. As the surface area of the discs is increased by increasing the viscous drag surface area, so too is the amount of fluid in intimate contact with the discs, and therefore the greater the amount of fluid being driven, increasing the flow rate. As the number of discs is increased, the overall viscous drag surface area increases, which results in an increased flow rate. In addition, as the rotational speed of the impeller assembly is increased, the greater the tangential and centripetal forces being applied to the fluid, which will naturally increase the flow rate of the fluid.
According to further aspects, methods and systems of the present invention may be applicable to any system facilitating the movement of fluids, transferring mechanical power to fluid mediums, as well as deriving power from moving fluid mediums, such as, for example, pumps, pneumatic and/or hydraulic pumps, hydraulic and/or pneumatic compressors, jet pumps, marine jet pumps, any conventional air circulators, blowers and/or fans, pumps and circulating pumps, pumps and circulating pumps for any conventional engine and/or motor, appliance fans and/or pumps, electronic component fans/blowers/circulators, pool and fountain circulating pumps, propulsion jets for baths and spas, air humidifiers, well and sump pumps, vacuum pumps, turbines, jet turbines, transmissions, generators, fluid-powered generators, wind-powered generators, pressurized hydraulic and pneumatic systems, and the like.
According to still yet further aspects of the present invention, methods and systems are provided which generate little heat during operation thereby minimizing consequential heating of the fluid medium. Therefore, systems incorporating impeller systems of the present invention are particularly well suited for displacing low temperature liquids, such as liquefied gases.
According to further aspects, pump and/or circulating systems incorporating impeller assemblies of the present invention may be used to displace temperature and turbulence sensitive fluids, such as food products and biological fluids.
According to still further aspects of the present invention, impeller assemblies of the present invention may be incorporated into medical devices and apparatus involved with the movement of fluids, such as devices for moving biological fluids, medicines, therapeutics, pharmaceutical preparations, and the like. Examples may include heart pumps, circulatory pumps of all sorts, such as in heart and lung bypass apparatus, dialysis, and plasmaphoresis devices, as well as injection pumps for the delivery of medicines, therapeutics, pharmaceutical preparations and the like.
Impeller assemblies and systems incorporating impeller assemblies of the present invention have significant advantages over the prior art. The multi-disc impeller assembly possesses significantly more surface area in comparison to single rotor designs. The increased surface area in combination with viscous drag operation creates a superior design. Elimination of the central shaft and creation of a central cavity within the impeller assembly contributes to efficiency. As previously mentioned, the central shaft of conventional designs impedes the natural flow of fluid through the impeller system and also contributes to turbulence and loss of energy transfer by generating heat and vibration. By employing a central hub design, a central cavity of the impeller system is created, which permits fluid to flow unobstructed through the impeller assembly, thereby reducing unnecessary friction and turbulence.
Other aspects of the present invention provide a number of embodiments incorporating impeller assemblies, such as a pump system. Pump systems of the present invention may be used to displace all forms of fluids, whether liquid or gaseous, and is equally well suited for high volume and/or high pressure applications as well as low to medium pressure applications. Pump systems of the present invention comprise an impeller assembly, as generally described above, and any conventional housing and associated components.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, jet pumps, such as a marine jet pump are provided. As with the previously described pump system, jet pumps of the present invention utilize an impeller assembly and employ the same principles of operation. The impeller assembly is rotationally driven through the fluid medium causing the fluid to accelerate, the resultant negative pressure within the housing draws fluid from the external environment through a specialized conduit and is eventually discharged through an exhaust port to supply the propulsive force. In certain embodiments, the exhausted fluid is preferably attached to a standard marine directional nozzle to direct the fluid stream. The present invention eliminates the use of the standard multi-blade or vane impeller systems, resulting in less turbulence and loss of energy through generation of heat and vibration. In addition, impeller assemblies of the present invention are also resistant to wear from the abrasive action of suspended particulates in the fluid medium.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, turbines are provided, such as hydroelectric and fluid turbines. These embodiments of the present invention also employ a similar impeller assembly, but, rather than applying power to the impeller assembly for the displacement of fluids, the hydroelectric turbine provides power through the impeller assembly via propelled fluids. The same fundamental principles of fluid dynamics and transfer of energy apply, but in reverse. The kinetic energy of the fluid is transferred to the impeller assembly to provide rotational movement to the shaft, which is harnessed by any conventional mechanisms. According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a fluid turbine is provided. Similar to the hydroelectric turbine, the kinetic energy of the fluid is transferred to the impeller assembly to provide rotational movement to the shaft, which is harnessed in any number of ways. The same fundamental principles of fluid dynamics and transfer of energy apply as previously described apply. Sub-components of the impeller assembly for this embodiment have several modifications to accommodate the method of operation. These modifications, as well as a detailed description of the embodiment, are described below in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a turbine transmission is provided. This embodiment comprises a number of subsystems, including a turbine section, a pump section, a sump assembly and a high-pressure line interconnecting the pump and turbine sections. The subsystems are combined to form a closed system through which a fluid medium flows. This embodiment is particularly useful for driving items with a soft engagement requirement, such as motion sensitive machinery, marine use and most any other application requiring especially smooth, quiet and efficient transfer of power. The turbine transmission is especially adaptable to close quarters installation requirements and offers significantly lower noise and vibration levels during operation. Many of the features of the sub-components of the turbine transmission, as well as principles of operation, are described in the detailed description of the pump and the fluid turbine. Additional modifications and features will be described in detail below.
A further aspect of the present invention may provide a fuel turbine having a compressor impeller assembly and/or a power impeller assembly and a gear section having a shaft extending from the compressor to the power impeller assemblies. A starter, such as a starter shaft, may also be included to activate the compressor impeller assembly. The compressor impeller assembly may include a central hub that may radially move, a stacked array of parallel discs to create high pressure in a fluid and a fluid outlet to release the high pressure fluid. Each disc may have a central aperture and be inter-spaced along a parallel axis. Upon radial movement of the central hub, a fluid may flow through the central apertures of the stacked array of discs and the spaces between the discs to increase the pressure of the fluid. The power impeller assembly may comprise a combustor to introduce the high pressure fluid to the fuel and to ignite the fuel. The combustor may have a fluid inlet to receive the released high pressure fluid and a fuel inlet to receive fuel. The power impeller assembly may further comprise a central hub and a stacked array of parallel discs, each disc having a central aperture and being inter-spaced along a parallel axis. Upon ignition of the fuel, a fluid may flow across the stacked array of discs.
In some embodiments of the fuel turbine, at least two rods extend through the discs of the power impeller assembly and/or compressor impeller assembly and one end of the rods is attached to a support frame at rod attachments. The support frame may also include a shaft attachment.
Other aspects of the present invention relate to a support frame that may be employed in any of the various embodiments of an impeller assembly as described herein, having a stacked array of parallel inter-spaced discs and at least two rods extending through the array of discs. The support frame may comprise at least two rod attachments for securing one end of a rod to the array of discs, and at least two arms having a first arm end being coupled to at least one of the rod attachment. The support frame may further include a shaft attachment, which may be coupled to a second arm end.